wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Guess Who's Coming To Thanksgiving Dinner/Transcript
Narrator: Dr. Two Brains and a henchman stand in front of a table with fruits and vegetables. IT'S THANKSGIVING AND I'M SO EXCITED. Now, different villains appear on screen preparing thanksgiving’s meal. Narrator: TURKEY, GRAVY, STUFFING, CANDIED YAMS, AND JUDGING BY THE BOTSFORD FAMILY SHOPPING CART, IT ALSO MEANS... Becky and Mr. Botsford are at the supermarket. Mr. Botsford: 22 BAGS OF FROZEN PEAS. BECKY, YOUR MOM IS REALLY GOING TO WOW US WITH THAT MYSTERY DISH SHE'S MAKING. The clerk: NUMBER 93. Becky says OH, THAT'S US. ONE TURKEY, PLEASE. The clerk: MY LAST TURKEY. Mr. Botsford: LAST TURKEY? DID YOU SAY LAST TURKEY? I THOUGHT I HEARD YOU SAY LAST TURKEY. Clerk: YES, AND I'M RELUCTANT TO GIVE IT AWAY, BUT... Becky grabs the turkey and says THANKS. Mr. Botsford: TURKEYS HAVE BEEN A FAMILY TRADITION SINCE NORBERT BOTSFORD CELEBRATED HIS FIRST THANKSGIVING CENTURIES AGO. Becky: AND SO HAS THE BOTSFORD THANKSGIVING WISH BONE WISH OFF. I HAVEN'T WON FOR THE LAST THREE YEARS. Mr. Botsford: WELL, MAYBE THIS IS YOUR YEAR. UNLESS I WIN. WHICH I HOPE I DO. Becky: WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT. Mr. Botsford: MUST... WIN... IMAGINARY... HOLIDAY GAME. Mrs. McAllister: TOBEY, NO PLAYING WITH YOUR TOYS UNTIL WE FINISH SHOPPING. Tobey: YES, MOTHER. Mrs. McAllister: MEAT COUNTER WORKER, I'LL TAKE ONE SUCCULENT ROUND TURKEY, PLEASE. The clerk: MA'AM, I'M RELUCTANT TO TELL YOU THIS BAD NEWS, BUT I SOLD MY LAST ONE. Mrs. McAllister: OH, NO! The clerk: OH, YES. FOR SOME REASON, WE DIDN'T GET OUR FINAL PREHOLIDAY TURKEY DELIVERY. An image shows one of Tobey’s robots sitting on the truck that delivers the turkeys. honking Tobey: HA HA! Mrs. McAllister: WHAT WILL WE DO NOW, TOBY? HOW WILL WE CELEBRATE THANKSGIVING WITHOUT A TURKEY? Tobey: I JUST DON'T KNOW, MOTHER. PERHAPS I WILL FINALLY GET TO PLAY WITH MY THANKSGIVING-THEMED PILGRIM ROBOTS. THE ONES THAT WILL LURE WORD GIRL OUT TO A FIGHT AND FORCE HER TO SPEND THANKSGIVING WITH YOURS TRULY. He imagines having dinner with Word Girl. Tobey: OH, OH! CAN WE JUST TAKE IT EASY AND GO TO BED EARLY? I'M PRETTY TIRED. Mr. Botsford: EXCUSE ME, Mrs. MCALLISTER, IT WOULD BE A BOTSFORD FAMILY PLEASURE TO HOST THE TWO OF YOU FOR A THANKSGIVING DINNER AT CASA BOTSFORD. Becky: DAD, I'M SURE THE MCALLISTERS ARE RELUCTANT TO SPEND THE HOLIDAY WITH OUR BORING OLD FAMILY, RIGHT? Tobey: ER, YES. Mrs. McAllister: WE ARE EXTREMELY GRATEFUL FOR THE INVITATION. AND, OF COURSE, WE ACCEPT. Becky: OH! Mr. Botsford: EXCELLENT! THE MORE THE MERRIER, RIGHT, BECK? Becky: YEAH, TOTALLY. Narrator: LATER THAT NIGHT, THE BOTSFORDS AND THE MCALLISTERS ARE GATHERED AROUND THE TABLE ENJOYING A DELICIOUS FEAST. AND THE TURKEY ISN'T EVEN OUT YET. Tobey: I'M SO ENJOYING THIS SEEMINGLY UNENDING DINNER. Mrs. Botsford IT'S OUR PLEASURE, TOBEY. Mr. Botsford: THIS IS WHAT THANKSGIVING IS ALL ABOUT. COMING TOGETHER AS FRIENDS, FAMILY AND NEIGHBOURS, TO SHOW HOW GRATEFUL WE ARE. Mrs. Botsford: AND TO SHARE A DELICIOUS MEAL. Mr. Botsford: AND ON THAT NOTE, BE RIGHT BACK. Tobey looks through the window. The robots are waiting for him. Tobey: DON'T WORRY, MY PRECIOUS ROBOTS, DADDY WILL BE WITH YOU SOON. He grabs the remote. laugh TJ: HEY, TOBY, IS THAT REMOTE CONTROL FOR ONE OF YOUR FAMOUS ROBOTS? Mrs. McAllister stares at Tobey. Tobey: THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ROBOTS. IT'S, IT'S MERELY... A RADIO. Becky: A RADIO? REALLY? LET'S HEAR IT THEN. Tobey: RIGHT. GOOD IDEA. LET'S HEAR THE RADIO. Tobey pretends to be the radio announcer. Tobey: THANKSGIVING IS HERE... DA, DA, THIS IS THE SONG WE PLAY ON THANKSGIVING ON THE RADIO. DA, DA, DRUMS. TJ claps. Mr. Botsford: HEY, I DON'T KNOW THAT SONG, BUT I LOVE IT! Mrs. McAllister: NO TOYS AT THE DINNER TABLE, TOBEY. Tobey: YES, MOTHER. Mr. Botsford: IT"S ALMOST TURKEY TIME. BUT FIRST, WHO'S READY FOR COURSE NUMBER SEVEN? THIS IS WHEN THE MEAL REALLY GETS INTERESTING. Mr. Botsford serves the food. Tobey: WHAT A SUPERB MEAL. I ALMOST HATE TO BE LEAVING, BUT TA TA. Mrs. McAllister: TOBEY, PLEASE SIT DOWN, DEAR, UNTIL THE MEAL IS OVER. Tobey: YES, YES OF COURSE, MOTHER. Mr. Botsford: HONEY, IT'S TIME FOR COURSE NUMBER 7.5. Mrs. Botsford: OH, THE SPECIAL DISH I PREPARED. HA HA! I CALL IT MY PEAS DE RESISTANCE. IT'S FUNNY BECAUSE IT'S MADE OF PEAS. Tobey: AH, YES, COMEDY. MOTHER, I'M SURE Mr. AND MRS. BOTSFORD WOULD BE GRATEFUL TO HAVE AN EXTRA HAND IN THE KITCHEN. I'D OFFER MY ASSISTANCE, BUT ALAS, MY GROWTH SPURT HAS YET TO ARRIVE. Mrs. McAllister: THAT'S SO THOUGHTFUL, DEAR. I'LL GO HELP. Tobey: AND HERE WE GO. I HAVE BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO, SO IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME. Becky: IF YOU'RE GOING TO DO ROBOT STUFF, DON'T COUNT ON WORD GIRL SHOWING UP. I MEAN, SHE'S PROBABLY AT DINNER, AND RELUCTANT TO MISS HER FAMILY'S WISH BONE WISH OFF COMPETITION, SINCE SHE'S BEEN PRACTISING ALL YEAR AND REALLY WANTS TO WIN, PROBABLY. Tobey: HOW ODDLY SPECIFIC. BUT I'M SURE WORD GIRL WILL BE GRATEFUL TO SPEND TIME WITH HER FAVOURITE NEMESIS. Becky: I WOULDN'T BET ON IT. Tobey walks away. Mrs. Botsford: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MY PEAS DE RESISTANCE. She opens a tray and shows a bust of a man made with peas. Mr. Botsford: IT'S PEA-RFECT. Mrs. McAllister says MY TOBEY IS NORMALLY RELUCTANT TO TRY NEW FOODS, BUT... TOBEY? Tobey has locked himself in Becky’s room. Tobey: OH, NOW I CAN FINALLY CELEBRATE THANKSGIVING THE WAY IT WAS MEANT TO BE. WITH MAGNIFICENT PILGRIM ROBOTS. beep He looks through the windows at his robots. clapping Mrs. McAllister looks for Tobey. Mrs. McAllister TOBEY. TOBEY! Becky: UH-OH, MY SPOON FELL, BETTER GET IT. Bob squeaks. They talk under the table. Becky: LISTEN, BOB, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TOBY'S UP TO, BUT I KNOW WE HAVE TO STOP HIM. AND I WANT TO GET IT OVER WITH SO WE CAN BE BACK IN TIME FOR THE WISH BONE WISH OFF. Bob squeaks. Becky: YOU REALLY THINK THAT WILL WORK? OKAY. EXCUSE ME, EVERYONE, I WAS GOING TO SAVE THIS FOR LATER, BUT I THINK IT'S TIME TO UNVEIL MY THANKSGIVING SURPRISE. TJ: SURPRISE? WHAT SURPRISE? Mr. Botsford: OOH, I LOVE SURPRISES. Mrs. Botsford says SOUNDS EXCITING. Becky: JUST GOING TO EXCUSE MYSELF FOR A MINUTE, AND I'LL GO GET IT. Becky and Bob run to Becky’s room. Becky: KNOCK, KNOCK, HELLO? Tobey: KINDLY GO AWAY. I DIDN'T ORDER ANY ROOM SERVICE. Becky: YOU'RE NOT IN THERE USING YOUR REMOTE CONTROL TO ACTIVATE ROBOTS, ARE YOU? clanging Becky knocks down the door of her room. Tobey: MAYBE. BECKY, WHEN DID YOU GET SO STRONG? Becky: OH, IT WAS ALL HIM. Tobey: WELL, IT'S ALWAYS NICE WHEN A GOOD FRIEND CAN LEND A HAND SPEAKING OF WHICH. One of the robots picks up Tobey and they walk away. Becky comes out of the window and says THAT'S IT, NO MORE Mrs. NICE BECKY... OR MISS NICE BECKY, EITHER ONE. WORD UP! Huggy squeaks. Tobey: YES, MARCH ON, PILGRIM ROBOTS. STEP ONE, DESTROY. STEP TWO, GET WORD GIRL TO... Word Girl: STOP RIGHT THERE, TOBY! Tobey: WORD GIRL, WE'LL SKIP RIGHT TO THE FUN PART. DESTROY, HOLIDAY BOTS! One of the robots kicks a rock towards Word Girl. She grabs it. The robots try to catch her. They bump into each other and destroy themselves. Another robot walks towards Word Girl. She tosses the rock at the robot and the robot falls. Finally, a robot catches her. clanging Huggy squeaks. Word Girl: HEY TOBEY, CAN WE JUST PAUSE FOR A SECOND? Tobey: YOU WANT TO PAUSE THE BATTLE? I'M NOT SURE HOW I FEEL ABOUT THAT. Word Girl: WHY ARE YOU SO RELUCTANT TO STOP THE BATTLE FOR A SECOND? Tobey: I'M NOT SURE HOW I FEEL ABOUT ANSWERING THAT QUESTION UNTIL I KNOW WHAT THE WORD 'RELUCTANT' MEANS. Word Girl: REALLY, NOW? OKAY. RELUCTANT JUST MEANS UNCERTAIN. LIKE WHEN YOU'RE NOT SURE YOU WANT TO DO SOMETHING, YOU'RE RELUCTANT. FOR EXAMPLE, YOU'RE NOT SURE YOU WANT TO PAUSE THIS BATTLE, SO YOU'RE RELUCTANT. Tobey: THAT'S TRUE. I AM RELUCTANT. growling Tobey: AND NOW THAT I THINK OF IT, KIND OF HUNGRY. He presses a button on the remote and releases Word Girl. Word Girl: LISTEN, TOBEY, THANKSGIVING IS SUPPOSED TO BE A HOLIDAY WHERE WE ALL EAT A NICE MEAL AND SAY HOW GRATEFUL WE ARE. Tobey: MM-HMM. AND IF WHAT I'M NOT GRATEFUL FOR ANYTHING Word Girl: I'M NOT SURE I BELIEVE THAT. GRATEFUL MEANS THANKFUL, OR APPRECIATIVE. Tobey: YES, AND...? Word Girl: AND THERE'S GOT TO BE SOMETHING IN YOUR LIFE YOU'RE THANKFUL FOR. Tobey: WELL, I SUPPOSE THERE IS ONE THING. Word Girl: GREAT. WHAT IS IT? Tobey: I'M GRATEFUL FOR WORD... ER, ROBOTS. Word Girl: YEAH, SEE, THAT'S A START. Tobey: AND I SUPPOSE SPENDING THE HOLIDAY AT CASA BOTSFORD WAS FAIRLY TOLERABLE. Word Girl: REALLY? THAT'S THE NICEST THING YOU'VE EVER SAID ABOUT ME... BECKME, BECKY. WHOEVER YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT. Tobey: IF I GO BACK TO MY THANKSGIVING DINNER, ARE YOU GOING TO COUNT THAT AS YOU GETTING THE BEST OF ME? Word Girl: OF COURSE – Huggy squeaks. Word Girl: NOT. OF COURSE NOT. WE'LL CALL IT A TIE. Tobey: DEAL. I TIED WORD GIRL. DID EVERYONE HEAR THAT? TOBY MCALLISTER TIED WORD GIRL. BEST THANKSGIVING EVER! Word Girl: YEAH, YEAH, OKAY. LET'S JUST GO BACK TO OUR THANKSGIVING DINNERS THAT ARE DEFINITELY AND NOT THE SAME ONE. Tobey: APOLOGY ACCEPTED. Word Girl: WHAT? Tobey: TO THE BOTSFORDS, ROBOT. A robot picks up Tobey. Word Girl: ALL RIGHT, HUGGY, LET'S HURRY HOME BEFORE TOBY GETS THERE. HOPEFULLY THERE'S STILL A WISH BONE TO WISH ON. They flash back home. Mrs. McAllister: BECKY, DID YOU SEE MY SON TOBEY? Tobey appears and says I'M RIGHT HERE, MOTHER. Mr. Botsford: HONKING HORN OF PLENTY. I HOPE EVERYONE SAVED ROOM FOR TURKEY. Tobey: I MUST ADMIT, THAT ACTUALLY SMELLS QUITE GOOD. Mrs. McAllister: AND...? Tobey: AND I REALLY AM VERY GRATEFUL FOR THIS MEAL YOU'VE PREPARED. I'M THANKFUL THAT YOU INVITED US TO SHARE THE HOLIDAY WITH YOU. THERE, I SAID, NOW CAN I PLEASE EAT TURKEY, I'M STARVING. Mrs. Botsford: THAT'S VERY NICE, TOBEY. Mrs. McAllister: OH, THAT WAS THE NICEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD MY SWEET BOY SAY. Mrs. Botsford: BECKY, BEFORE WE EAT, WHAT WAS YOUR SURPRISE? Becky: MY WHAT NOW? Mr. Botsford: YOUR BIG THANKSGIVING SURPRISE. LET'S HAVE IT, BECKEROO? They stare at her. Becky: RIGHT. WELL, MY SURPRISE IS... AN ANNOUNCEMENT. YES. EVEN THOUGH I'VE BEEN PRACTISING ALL YEAR SO I CAN WIN, I WANT TO INVITE OUR GUEST TO JOIN IN THE BOTSFORD FAMILY WISH BONE WISH OFF COMPETITION. Tobey: REALLY? Mr. Botsford: GREAT IDEA, BECKY. EVERYONE MAKE A WISH. They all grab the wishbone. Mr. Botsford: ON THREE, READY? ONE, DOS... THAT MEANS TWO IN SPANISH. THREE! Tobey: I WON. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. I WON THE WISH BONE WISH OFF, ME! Becky: CONGRATULATIONS, TOBEY. Tobey: MOTHER, MAY WE COME HERE FOR THANKSGIVING NEXT YEAR? Mrs. McAllister: NEXT YEAR WE'LL HAVE TO HAVE THE BOTSFORDS OVER TO OUR HOUSE. Tobey: YES! NEXT YEAR THE BOTSFORDS WILL COME TO CASA MCALLISTER. WE'LL START PLANNING TOMORROW. OH, OH, BUT THAT'S NOT MY WISH. The Narrator: AND SO EVEN THOUGH TOBY AND BECKY WERE RELUCTANT TO CELEBRATE THANKSGIVING TOGETHER, THEY BOTH END UP FEELING PRETTY GRATEFUL TO SPEND THE HOLIDAY WITH FAMILY AND FRIENDS... AND SECRET ENEMIES. IT'S MY THANKSGIVING WISH THAT YOU'LL JOIN US NEXT TIME FOR AN EXCITING COLOSSUS GRANDE EPISODE OF WORD GIRL. Category:Transcripts